The Last Airbender drabbles
by WhispersWithWolves
Summary: WhispersWithWolves Presents The last Airbender Drabbles. Your favorite ships Zutara, Taang, Kataang, Tyzula etc. You name it! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Sokka/Suki

Title: Song of the Sea

When Sokka returned home that evening the last thing he expected to hear was _That_ song. A song he hadn't heard since he was a boy in the South Pole, it was sung to him and Katara as children, but upon moving to Kyoshi Island with Suki he thought he'd never hear of the song again.

Quietly, he walked down the hall of their home, he song getting louder as he moved to the opened door. Peaking in he saw Suki rocking their daughter to sleep, he waited until the song was over and Suki had placed the baby in her crib before he made himself known.

Suki smiled and said a quiet 'hey' before leading him out of the room and into the small kitchen where she started preparing food as he sat in the chair watching her "that song you were singing to her" he started "where did you learn it from?"

Suki stopped what she was doing and turned to her husband "Gran Gran taught it to me" she smiled "She thought if our daughter was anything like you she'd need the song to get her to sleep" Sokka made a face an then dropped it "is there something wrong with the song?" she questioned. Sokka was quick to deny her "its just I haven't heard that song since before my mom died" he looked out the window at the water and smiled "It brings back good memories" Suki just smiled an kissed his cheek


	2. Chapter 2

Characters: Zuko/Mai

Title: What you wanted

He groaned again for the tenth time that day. No matter what he did it seemed Mai wouldn't even acknowledge he was in the room. Flowers, rides around basically the whole fire nation, even asked his sister what was wrong with her; still she wouldn't even say anything to him. It had been two weeks for Agni's sake! The only thing left was to confront her and hope the he didn't become the knife throwers next target.

He found her in her room lounging on a chair by the window eating cherries. He pulled the desk chair in front of her and sat down "what did I do? Why won't you talk to me your being childish!" he exclaimed to the woman in front of him. Her eyes narrowed as she stared into his eyes which sent a shiver down his spine "I was only obeying your command _Prince Zuko_ " she spat his name and left the room. He thought back to the fight they had weeks ago and groaned, smacking his head with his hand and going after his fuming girlfriend to apologize.

* * *

 **Taking suggestions for more Avatar: The Last Airbender drabbles! Comment or Pm me to tell me your ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Characters: Yue/Sokka

Title: Love is unforgettable

'She's been gone for almost a month' he thought as he starred up at the moon. He wondered every night what it would have been like if she was still here. Would he have stayed in the North Pole with her and leave Aang and his sister to make their way around the world? He knew that he wouldn't have been able to do that if anything were to happen to his sister he would never forgive himself. What he wouldn't give to feel her touch, to run his hands through her beautiful white hair, or even stair into those crystal blue eyes just one more time.

A few tears escaped his eyes and he wiped them away before his sister saw. The moon shone a bit brighter and he smiled "I miss you" he whispered "what did you say?" his sister asked he jumped almost falling into the fire "nothing! I said nothing" he yelled "I'm going to bed" he jumped into his bag pretending he was sleeping so she wouldn't bother him anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Characters: Hakoda/Kya

Title: When the snow falls

She was beautiful. That was his first thought when he saw her laughing with the small children as they threw snowballs at each other. Her hair was a mess falling out of its braid into her face, though her blue grey eyes were sparkling. He wished he could just go up to her an talk to her, but he knew he would make a fool out of himself again. He turned around and started to walk away when something cold hit the back of his head, turning around he saw her glove over her mouth trying to look shocked but he could tell she was trying not to laugh.

He smirked and bent down gathering up snow as she ran, laughing as he chased her around the village throwing snowballs at each other. Catching their breath he moved the hair out of her face which long fell out of its braid "you know you look beautiful with your hair down" he told her and he couldn't tell if it was the cold or her blushing but he bent down and kissed her anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was told my drabbles were to short so, for any of my readers who feel the same way I made this one longer. enjoy!**

* * *

Characters: Aang/Katara

Title: Fire Lord's advice

She stood on the balcony away from all the nobles and her friends. She knew once the war was over everything would be different, but not like this. It had been months since that day in Ba Sing Se where she and Aang had kissed. Though it seemed Aang was too busy for anyone but the nobles and his fans. Jealousy coursed through her veins as she thought of them, they took up all of Aang's time and attention.

A noise behind her caught her attention "what are you doing out here you missing the party" the voice said. "Hey Zuko" she sighed looking back out at the scenery. Zuko came to stand beside her "how's things with you and Aang?" he asked an with that she sighed again "he doesn't have any time for me anymore" Zuko huffed "what's it with girls being like this, Mai and I just fought about this a few weeks ago and she still won't talk to me"

Katara didn't answer him only looked down at her feet "that's different. You're just down the Hall but Aang is all over the world and when he gets back to me he's either helping everyone else or is too tired to spend time together" Zuko could see tears welling up in her eyes and he started to panic "w-well maybe you should… talk to him?" he stuttered. The girl in front of him jerked her head up "why didn't I think if that!" she exclaimed "thanks Zuko" and she ran back into the room to find Aang "Why me" Zuko groaned and headed inside as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jokermask18 Yes I am Taking requests just PM me with your Pairing!**

* * *

Characters: Katara/ Jet

Title: It's not too late to apologize

He lie there staring up at her she was still as beautiful as the first time he met her in the woods. He knew he didn't have much time he wanted to tell her so many things, like how sorry he was, sorry for the things he had done to her and to his friends.

He couldn't find the words to say it, his friends surrounding him knowing that it could be the end. He would never forget that look in her crystal blue eyes when she realized how bad it was and that she couldn't do anything to help him. His friends though had them leave, and he was grateful for that, he didn't want her to see him when it happened.

The numbness in his body progressed as he told her he would be ok and did his best to smile through the pain. As she stood and left with her friends he watched her retreating form as it disappeared behind the wall. When they were gone he turned to Longshot and Smellerbee "thank you for being my friends and tell Katara I'm sorry a-and that I love her" he whispered to them as his vision began to blur and the numbness took over.


End file.
